


Bragging

by secret_103



Series: Danganronpa 1 & 2 are parents to V3 kids [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dad!Togami vs Dad!Gundham, F/M, Kyoko loves her husband but he needs to stop, Same with Mikan, Togami loves his Daughter, V3 kids are the offsprings of Danganronpa 1 & 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_103/pseuds/secret_103
Summary: Togami loves his daughter with all his heart. To him, there is no one in the world who is equal to her.Gundham disagrees.





	Bragging

Togami was the type of guy who was not very affectionate in general, as Kyoko could attest. Except when Kaede was born.

Kaede was Togami’s pride and joy, and while Kyoko loved Kaede with all of her being, sometimes she wished her husband would shut up.  
———————————————————  
The kids ran around in the park, playing Tag, playing in the sandbox, and those games of sort. Kaede was currently building a little sandpile, with Shuichi’s help.

“WELL, WELL, WELL! Looks like mini Togami and mini Naegi are getting along.” Ibuki teased, giving Naegi a hard nudge with her elbow. Togami let out a scoff, “Please”.

“Excuse you?” Murkuro growled, ready to tear Togami’s head off his shoulders if he insulted her little boy. “It’s just that my Kaede is superior in everyway. No commoner is worthy of her hand.” Kyoko sighed and face palmed, while several other parents seemed ready to punch Togami. Until Gundham’s evil laugh drew their attention.

“Fool! My son is the dark prince. No being in this universe is worthy enough to be his consort!” Gundham proclaimed, making a ridiculous pose. Mikan laughed nervously, as now her husband was on a tangent. 

“Gundham, don’t be ridiculous. Kaede is heir of the Togami corporation. Korekiyo is the son of a Nurse and a delusional breeder”. Togami chided, pushing his glasses higher.

However, Gundham was not so easily deterred. “My progeny rises above an emperor of pathetic earthlings. He is born righteousness and strength.”

“And Kaede is a prodigy, adorable, and very kind for a child her age.”

“Are you implying my son is a lowly human?”

“Yes”

“Are you willing to risk your life over your words?”

The argument carried on much to the amusement of everyone but Kyoko, whose hand had not left her face. Kaede watched silently from the sand box, and let out a giggle. She turned to Shuichi, and said,

“Daddy can be really funny sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gundham is hard but really fun to write!!! I got the prompt for this stories of otpprompts on tumblr. Go check them out!


End file.
